The Translucent Crown
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: When a little filly is captured by a strange plant, she swiftly learns it won't harm her. In fact, quite the opposite.


"Why do you have to be in such a… 'bleh' mood?" Canna groaned, glancing at her little sister treading beside her.

The filly rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as her sister continued. "Stop assuming what I think."

"You're _showing_ it." The Pegasus noted.

Tessi stomped her hoof. "I told you I'm hungry! And you're treating me like I'm the least important thing in your world!"

The older sister frowned, "Really? That was like ten minutes ago. And I just said not now, I always tell you that."

"Exactly!"

Canna groaned once more, eyes rolling as she laughed lightly, hoping the filly would simply understand their situation could not be risked. They had to keep moving, only at a slow pace. She glanced around curiously at the tall trees looming above, dark bushes around, and soft green underfoot. She adored it all, and smiled at a fresh inhale.

But then again, the dank, gloomy, mood-diverting aura of the forest was something the black-furred Pegasus simply didn't see.

After the third complaining mutter of the filly, Canna finally snapped, "Fine! One stop for some dang berries or something, but make it very quick!" she said, stomping her hoof into the moss and pointing to a nearby clutter of bushes as they had made their way into a lit little clearing.

Tessi grinned brightly, and immediately darted off, finally having gotten her way. She bounded off into the bushes and quickly began sniffing around, searching for a quick meal, her tongue hanging out as she was expecting to stuff her mouth full of sweet goodness at any moment.

The filly finally located a source, and her eyes looked down at the branch withholding a mere bushel of about seven green berries. "Ugh…"

Accepting what she could find, she bit the branch off and walked out of the bush clutter, happily skipping over to the bright clearing of natural sunlight and plopped down upon a simple tree log, transferring the branch to one hoof and instantly gobbling up a couple of the large- for her- berries.

It was a quiet whistle that distracted the snacking filly. Her pale gray eyes instantly darted behind her, checking for what might be potential danger. She only saw the relatively empty forest, save for a few random butterflies fluttering around the area. But the noise continued, it was low and sounded of a small child trying to whistle but not succeeding fully.

Tessi hopped off the log, and walking around a little leafy bush, eyes darting back and forth. She annoyingly blew the lock of glittering red hair from her face. The few strands had always been a bit of a bother for her.

Her hooves tread upon the grass, and she watched the ground, as she learned she always should, but saw nothing around the area, except for a peculiarly-decorated bushy plant ahead. As she stepped forward to it, her hooves tread upon something soft, but her eyes caught nothing noticeable beneath her, even as they were fixated upon the bush.

It was cluttered with lightly glowing silvery leaves and mushrooms growing on its bushels and branches. Not magical, just hit with the right light from the sun, making them nearly glitter with brightness, and look rather appealing and pretty. She reached out and poked the branch, watching a few colorful berries wriggle on it. But the plant was something she had not seen before, and beautiful or not, she knew the dangers of eating foreign things. Perhaps she should walk away…

The white-furred Tessi yipped in light shock as she turned back, and her face pushed against something, destabilizing her and knocking her quietly onto her rump. She looked up and around in confusion, and reached a hoof forward. It came in contact with an obstruction in the middle of the air. It was soft and her hoof sank into its strangely… warm surface.

A translucent plant-like wall held her in a relatively small space.

Canna heard her sister's sudden cry, and immediately jumped to her hooves and took off where she was.

_Why did I let that filly go searching on her own? Stupid lazy me! _she stopped as she spotted a half-eaten branch of berries sitting right before the filly, who blinked and stared at her sister. "Canna, help!"

"With what? Are you alright?" she asked, stepping forward quickly to see if her sister was injured. Her muzzle bounced back as it hit the practically invisible barrier encasing her sister in a dome-like surrounding.

"I'm not sure, this weird thing just closed up on me when I got near this bush…" she said, gesturing to the leafy plant, "I think they're both connected, the ground is kinda soft and mushy…" she said slowly as she stood up, looking around at the ground. It looked as though she were stepped just _above_ the bright grass below.

"Um…yea, just don't move." Canna said, pressing a hoof into the foamy substance.

But that was easier said than done, as the filly felt a glittering purple tendril slither from within the bush, and bump against her. Her eyes widened as she jumped, yipping in surprise.

"Oh no." the black-furred Pegasus said, seeing the thing appear. Behind Tessi, two more long tendrils had appeared from the bush, wiggling and vibrating as they sensed a target was in the encasement.

Tessi gasped, and tried to wrench free as the first one all but suddenly wrapped onto her back hoof. "Canna, help!" she said, swatting a second and third away as they instantly began poking curiously at the filly.

With sudden speed, her two hind legs were restrained, and it forced her to fall onto the translucent substance with an _oof. _"I-I don't like this!" she quickly said, fore hooves stretched out. The filly attempted to bring them in, but wasn't fast enough as they curled onto them and tightened just enough.

"Dangit!" Canna yelled, banging on the wall separating them, and hitting it with each of her hooves repeatedly, having nothing else to damage it with. Nothing happened, the substance proved to be far too resistant to her, as every swift blow bounced right off.

"Tessi, just don't worry, I…" she didn't know what to say. She wasn't armed, had no magic, nothing to help, only wings and some hooves not strong enough.

The white filly nodded, her stomach fluttering as the tendril easily lifted her into the air, and against the wall of the strange plant system. She eyed the bush ominously, wondering what the intentions could be of it. Her and her sister had encountered some weird things before, weirder than this in fact… but this was so simply peculiar. A sentient plant, that was smart enough to capture a pony?

Her thoughts didn't last long, as this predator acted quickly; shooting out from the bush's depths was a different tendril this time, as she was fully restrained. Canna had a very good feeling of what would happen as the two lower tendrils spread her sister's legs as the fifth snaked closer.

The two ponies watched fatefully, eying its curious tip. It resembled that of a purple, furry mouth, while being slick and wet at the same time. The thing brushed against the filly's furry tummy and curled against it, tapping curiously over and over and vibrating lightly against her thighs. Tessi continually squirmed and winced, unsure what to think, but through past experience, knew she shouldn't fight much when a living thing had her pinned, as it could be dangerous.

"Canna…" she whimpered, "What do I-"

Her sister watched as the mouth-tipped tendril pressed against her sister's nethers, causing the filly to wriggle her hooves, eyes wide in shock at the foreign feeling. "Eeek!" she yelled out, trying to close her legs, the tip was wet, and very, very warm.

"Just hold still!" Canna pleaded, angrily banging on the walls again, frustrated, but also staring very curiously…

Without another moment's warning, the mouth opened slightly more, and erupted straight into the filly's passage. It was sealed over her furry lips with its own, and everything was closed tight as it shot inside, oozing her walls instantly with nearly scalding warm liquid.

The filly screamed in shock, squirming her little legs and wrenching her hooves from the tendrils' grip, but not escaping any of them. It was confusing, and unbearable to have the warm liquid in there! She whimpered.

"Ca-" but was cut off again as not a moment's notice later, the mouth shot an even more slippery liquid into her extremely tight walls, coating them with a secondary, cooler liquid. In fact, it was simply water. But this didn't sooth her, only made her snap her tail up against it and moan out accidentally, totally unsure what to think.

"Just…" Canna began, staring intently at the scene, but didn't continue as she was interrupted with another squeal from the restrained filly.

"It-it's…sucking!" she cried out, gasping as a thousand little feelings of tenderness and sensitivity shot across her body, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, already unable to bear with it any longer. Her lower lips we far too sensitive to withstand this, and the mouth was slowly sucking with an incredible force on the filly's parts, oozing juice everywhere.

Her sister watched with slight worry, and slight awe, seeing everything behind the translucent wall. Almost like a show that she had no choice but to watch and wait.

Right when Tessi thought she might be able to withstand the feeling a bit, it half-reversed, and started shooting back out, erupting the liquid it took back inside, swirling them in a cluster of mixed water and sap. She screamed, squealed, shivered, and moaned in shock at the unbearable pleasure.

The plant was shooting into her, sucking in, then shooting back, torturing the insanely sensitive parts with its continuous routine, causing her to pant quickly, gasp, and start panting and squealing against. She practically melted against the vines at her infinite and helpless squirming, and tail whipping. The filly was at a complete loss for anything, and her head was spinning.

It pressed against her warm lower more, and enveloped her tiny clit. Canna flinched slightly at the filly's new scream, as her most tender love button was touched, and then joined in with the powerful sucking and swirling.

She could take it no longer, unable to hold herself in at all, Tessi simply…released onto the mouth-tendril, shuddering and twitching as her insides leaked out a bit of her own juice, and caused it to tenderly and slowly ease down, all the while letting every movement continue.

Her eyes fluttered as her tail twitched tentatively, and her hooves squirmed as her back arched in a silent squeal. The filly slowly finished as her tortured nethers were flushed and calmed from the insane torturing of the flower.

It gave one final suck on her clit- which caused a tiny yelp- before disabling its gentle suction, and popping off her, sliding away into the bush. A strange scent filled the crown-shaped walls as the exhausted filly was slowly lowered to the floor.

"Canna…" she said, peeking an eye at her sister, "You gotta try that…"

The pony's mouth dropped open.


End file.
